


ADORED ▹ superwolf crossover

by fandomlover727



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable, Adorable Isaac Lahey, Adorable Original Female Character(s), Adorable Scott McCall, Alpha Derek Hale, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Rowena MacLeod, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Winchesters (Supernatural), Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Human Sacrifice, Hunter Allison Argent, Hunter Chris Argent, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Legendary Winchesters (Supernatural), Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), McCall Pack, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Sibling Stiles Stilinski, Original Character-centric, Other, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pain, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Pining Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Crush, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Stilinski Family Feels, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Hunters, Superwolf, Sweet, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Impala (Supernatural), The Winchesters (Supernatural) in Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Weapons, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolves, Wolf Derek Hale, adore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝑨𝑫𝑶𝑹𝑬𝑫| " everyone adores her, and why wouldn't they?"𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦.【  supernatural x teen wolf crossover 】
Relationships: (brief), Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent & Original Female Character(s), Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & The McCall Pack, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Lydia Martin & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall & Original Female Character(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Stiles Stilinski & Original Female Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 13





	1. SUMMARY

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡  
˗ˏˋ **_ADORED_** ˎˊ˗  
  
  
  
  
  


**xxx. IT WASN'T HARD FOR ANYONE TO ADORE OLIVIA TRAN.** Olivia had always been a sweet and shy girl who could easily make the devil her little bitch if she wanted to.

Stiles Stilinski, for example, adored his younger step-sister almost immediately. He had been reluctant to accept it when his dad started dating her mother, Kim, as he felt like he was betraying his mom who had died three years prior. However, he quickly changed his mind and accepted Kim when he was introduced to Olivia, taking over the big-brother role instantly despite only being a year older. Their parents married when Olivia was ten and Stiles was eleven. 

Even as Olivia tried her hardest to stay invisible and anonymous at school, other students couldn't help but admire and easily like the girl who'd rather stick with a few friends than be popular amongst the student body.

Another person who adored her was Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend. It was obvious to everyone that Scott had a crush on Olivia at a young age. Scott and Stiles always hung out with Olivia, never wanting to leave her out of everything. She was the voice of reason between the two whenever they came up with a reckless idea or plan.

When Scott became a werewolf, Stiles told him not to tell his sister because he didn't want Olivia dragged into this. However, Scott wasn't able to lie to the girl when she questioned him on why he was acting different, dragging her into the supernatural world that the boys were just introduced to.

In just one school year, Olivia was involved in a lot of traumatizing situations that she willfully did so in order to help her friends such as almost dying plenty of times, saving supernatural lives quite often, almost being turned into a werewolf by a psychotic Peter Hale, so many hunters after her friends(the Argents specifically), Derek Hale turning three of her schoolmates into werewolves, a list of killings done by the Kanima(who turned out to be Jackson Whittemore), almost drowning in the school pool with Derek and Stiles, Jackson(while possessed basically), being unknowingly stalked by classmate Matt Doeher, being held hostage by Matt before he died, her brother being kidnapped, and everything that Gerard Argent did to her and her friends. 

Her sophomore year was supposed to be better, the entire summer was relatively calm as she spent it with her two best friends with no supernatural drama around. However, they learn soon before school started again that a pack of all Alpha werewolves had arrived in Beacon Hills and threatening their peace along with ritualistic sacrifices being made in a separate matter.

These ritualistic-like murders capture the attention of the two most famous hunters in the world, Sam and Dean Winchester. After digging around through the town's history, they find so much being covered up and, in the middle of all of the recent supernatural-like activity, are the Sheriff's two kids, _Stiles and Olivia._  
  
  


 **(** **_A D O R E D )_ **  
_" stiles and olivia might be human, but they're the ones that have solved almost every problem that has been caused by the supernatural in this town. i wouldn't underestimate them, those who do tend to regret it later "._  
  
  
  


 ***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

LANA CONDOR as   
☆꧁ **OLIVIA TRAN** ꧂☆

**"** _i've known how to shoot guns since i was eight, i've taken self_ _-defense_ _classes, and i was retaught how to fight by hunters and werewolves. i can't protect myself, i'm tired of everyone assuming that i can't "._  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .  
  


 **( TEEN WOLF CAST )**  
~ _OLIVIA MUNN as KIM TRAN-STILINSKI_  
~ DYLAN O'BRIEN as STILES STILINSKI  
~ LINDEN ASHBY as SHERIFF STILINSKI  
~ TYLER POSEY as SCOTT MCCALL  
~ CRYSTAL REED as ALLISON ARGENT  
~ HOLLAND RODEN as LYDIA MARTIN  
~ TYLER HOECHLIN as DEREK HALE  
~ DANIEL SHARMAN as ISAAC LAHEY  
~ J.R. BOURNE as CHRIS ARGENT  
~ MELISSA PONZIO as MELISSA MCCALL  
~ CHARLIE CARVER as ETHAN  
~ MAX CARVER as AIDEN  
~ SETH GILLIAM as DR. ALAN DEATON  
~ IAN BOHEN as PETER HALE  
~ KEAHU KAHUANUI as DANNY MAEHEALANI  
~ MATTHEW DEL NEGRO as AGENT RAFAEL   
MCCALL   
~ ADELAIDE KANE as CORA HALE  
~ GIDEON EMERY as DEUCALION  
~ HALEY WEBB as JENNIFER BLAKE  
~ FELISHA TERRELL as KALI  
~ ORNY ADAMS as COACH FINSTOCK  
~ SINQUA WALLS as VERNON BOYD  
~ BRIAN PATRICK WADE as ENNIS  
  


**_REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **

**( SUPERNATURAL CAST )**  
~ JARED PADALECKI as SAM WINCHESTER  
~ JENSEN ACKLES as DEAN WINCHESTER  
~ MISHA COLLINS as CASTIEL  
~ MARK SHEPPARD as CROWLEY  
~ MARK PELLEGRINO as LUCIFER  
~ RUTH CONNELL as ROWENA MACLEOD  
~ SAMANTHA SMITH as MARY WINCHESTER  
  


**_REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **   
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


 ** _WARNINGS!_** Major/Minor Canon-Typical Violence, Major/Minor Character Death, Blood, Torture, Underaged Drinking(background), Guns and Weapons, Kidnapping, Murder, Strong Language(swearing), etc. 

**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2020| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied. 

**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from Teen Wolf or Supernatural, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's, the non-canon storyline, and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more. 

**_AUTHOR NOTE!_** I'm thinking about doing a prequel to this where it's season one and two so you can see what all happened before this. Would anyone be interested?   
  


**STARTED:** JULY 25, 2020  
 **PUBLISHED:** JULY 28, 2020  
 **STATUS:** INCOMPLETE  
 **COMPLETED ON:** N/A


	2. zero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean learn about Beacon Hills and decide that it's time that some experienced hunters step in.

**"** ** _H_** _EY, SO GET THIS"_ Sam Winchester said, walking over to his brother with a laptop in his hand. His older brother, Dean Winchester, was sitting at one of the tables in the Bunker library area and quickly exited out of the browser open on his laptop, not wanting his baby brother to see that he was looking at funny cat videos.

"One of Jody's hunter contacts called her saying that he was already wrapped up on a hunt but wanted hunters to know about some unnatural things happening in this small town in California" Sam sat down next to his brother, positioning the laptop for Dean to see.

"Bacon Hills?" Dean misread the title he saw on his brother's laptop, earning a classic bitch-face in response. "Beacon Hills" Sam corrected, rolling his eyes before continuing.

"This town has an obvious history of supernatural occurrences going back decades but it was quiet after the Hale fire in 2005–" Dean interrupted his brother, recognizing the name. "The Hale fire...isn't that why Bobby said he stopped helping the Argents? Because they killed innocent werewolves and humans?" Sam nodded as he also remembered what Bobby has told them after they overheard the older hunter, alive at the time, yelling at a few Argents who had shown up at his house asking for help on a hunt.

"One of their hunters started a fire at the pack home which had a lot of people in it, including children and even humans. The werewolves weren't bad either, they helped a lot of people and protected the humans of the town from evil supernatural creatures, according to Bobby. Only three people are recorded to have survived, one being hospitalized in a catatonic state for over eight years" The records didn't include Cora Hale since nobody knew she had survived, but they were just as unaware as everyone else.

"At the start of last year, deaths recorded as animal attacks started" As Sam started to explain the events that occurred, he shuffled through the online news articles so Dean could see both the headlines of the articles and the pictures, mostly crime scene pictures.

"The first victim was unidentified at first because only the lower half of her body was found. Police searched everywhere in the preserve near where her lower body was found but didn't find anything until..." Sam quickly switched to the police reports that he hacked in, knowing that the news wasn't allowed to publish the sensitive information especially since it had to do with minors.

"Three teenagers, two being the Sheriff's children, found the upper half of the woman's body buried in Derek Hale's yard and she was identified as Laura Hale, his older sister. He was accused of murder but he had an alibi, so he was let go" Dean frowned at that, wondering the same thing Sam did when he first read the reports. "Why were they doing digging around his yard in the first place?" Sam opened up one of the tabs that had a picture of three best friends.

"The boy on the far left is the sheriff's son and the girl on the right is his step-daughter, apparently the boy in the middle is their best friend. According to the Sheriff's police report, he caught his son and daughter hiding in the preserve when they were trying to find the other half of the dead body. Apparently, their friend Scott wasn't caught and somehow found a clue that connected the death to Derek Hale" A lot of the details were mixed and vague so Sam had to piece together what he could.

"There were several other deaths in the same form later on, including a high school bus driver, a high school janitor, and others" Sam handed his brother a paper list of the deaths that were connected originally being assumed as animal attacks.

"There were two witnesses to one of the attacks at a video store, both high school students, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. Jackson was attacked but survived while Lydia was in her car hit traumatized. And guess who showed up at the crime scene?" Dean already knew it had to be the sheriff's two kids, they seemed to repeatedly appear at crime scenes, especially ones that seemed like they were caused by the supernatural.

"Not too long after that, there was an incident at the high school. Apparently, Lydia and Jackson along with Allison Argent, Scott's girlfriend—" This got Dean's full attention. "—went to the high school because they got a text that said it was from Scott to meet him there. While the report says that Derek Hale kidnapped Scott's boss and kept him in his car while also separately luring the Sheriff's kids and their friend to the high school and chased them around along with the other three. The police station got a call saying that they'd get a prank phone call about stuff happening at the high school so they didn't take their call seriously until Stiles called his dad and they were saved. The school janitor was killed in front of a few of the students but they couldn't find the body. Derek Hale was also missing from the scene" Sam explained, re-reading the police report since no articles could use their names since they were minors.

"Son of a bitch" Dean muttered, both Winchester's were shocked at the information being presented to them. "There's more. It was discovered by the Sheriff that Kate Argent was responsible for the Hale fires and the people who aided in the coverup were the target of the killings. The killer was actually Peter Hale, somehow faking his coma and getting help from his nurse to go out and kill all these people. He killed Kate Argent before he died" Dean whistled in surprise at this.

"I see why this popped up on hunters radar" The elder Winchester assumed this was all, only to be corrected when Sam continued. "Dean, that was just part of the school year" Not many things shocked Dean anymore, but this certainly was continuing to do so.

"A lot of things happened that have little to no explanation. More murders, a fake kidnapping prank gone wrong by the Sheriff's kids and their friend, a hostage situation with those three kids by their classmate, and so much more..." Sam sighed, feeling sympathetic for the teenagers. He knew what it was like to be so young and caught up in so much trouble (specifically, what seems to be supernatural-based trouble). It made Sam want to quit being a hunter, he wouldn't blame those teens if they moved far away from their home town as soon as they graduated.

"Have hunters tried to intervene?" The moose-like Winchester nodded at his brother's question. "Mostly just hunters who are affiliated with the Argents. They also seem to leave not too long after, something driving them out" Both assumed that it was the teenagers, specifically the trio that was usually in the middle of this. They both had the idea that either one of them was supernatural or they knew someone who was, causing them to be protective of the town.

_"Well, looks like we're going to California"._

And they had no idea what was waiting for them. And the town of Beacon Hills has no idea what was about to happen to their already chaotic town.


End file.
